


Day Two: Accusation

by mathgeek27



Series: Drabble a Day Challenge [2]
Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day Two: Accusation

People never believed him when he told them that he was in pain. Certainly, they made a show of it, of listening to his story, of saying, "I'm so sorry, Ansel," but he knew.  
Oh, he knew.

 

There was a pretty boy on the train that day. Glossy black hair curled into perfect ringlets. A pronounced dimple on the boy’s right cheek, the kind that made you want to touch it to see if it felt as perfect as it looked. Captivating.  
Train Boy smiled at him, multiple times. The smiles had even been accompanied by a very obvious wink. Ansel had been eyeing Train Boy and his crop jean jacket- complete with a rainbow pin- not three stops when the boy stood and made his way back to Ansel's seat. The way his hips swayed to the rhythm of the train... Ansel swallowed. There were enough feet in the aisle that the meandering gait really was necessary, but still.  
He swallowed again.  
Train Boy had a name, as it turned out. And a number, both of which he gave to Ansel, scratched on the back of a to-do list.  
Ansel stared distractedly at the number, not really seeing anything beyond black squiggles on white, contemplating. This was never the problem for him. There were many boys like Train Boy, who winked and smiled and gave Ansel a number to call. 

 

He lay in the unfamiliar bed, curled on his side, body heaving. He knew how it would look; how his eyelids would be so puffed as to make him look as if he was squinting. He was intimately familiar with the pattern of the splotches that covered his cheeks, neck, and chest. He was no longer surprised with the way the tears would soak into his skin, making him look like a soggy sea man.   
This, Ansel thought, was the problem for him. This was when his broken insides began to surface.

 

He took one last look in the stranger's bathroom mirror.  
This time, they would have to believe him.


End file.
